Effects
This is the list of Effects. Version 1: Alpha The effects aren't colored. But they're faded from dark green to light green. *The first effect goes: 'noonononnonnonononnahanahanhanah'. *The second effect makes record scratch sounds. *The third effect makes a sound like water splashing, every loop. **In the flash version, he does it every half-loop instead. *The fourth effect goes "Bow. Beeboo. Bow-bow. Beeboo". *The fifth effect makes electric guitar sounds. Version 2: Little Miss The hat theme of the effects are sideways caps. And the icons are faded from red to yellow. *The first is wearing multiple chains. He makes a series of do-do-do-do-do-do sounds. *The second is wearing headphones with a cord sticking out of it, and a wristband. He makes a clicking sound. *The third is wearing an open suit, with glasses. He makes a sound: "De-dup-that-de-dup. Dow." for the first loop and adds a sound: "De-de-do-deh". *The fourth is wearing 3D glasses and a baseball jersey-like shirt. He makes a dodo-dodo-dodo-dodo sound. *The fifth is wearing a necklace and a basketball jersey that says "1" on it, with a wristband. He makes a do-do-doju-do and some clicking noises. Version 3: Sunrise The effects are blue. They have a futuristic theme. *The first is wearing sci-fi glasses and wears a spacesuit. He hums in a low voice. *The second is dressed like a robot. The robot head could be a mask because if you look, its hair is sticking out. The robot mask has a line to monitor its effects. Its head has a brighter blue outlining on the top. The robot's head has a dot on its side. The top of the suit is blue but goes black. He makes robotic noises. *The third is wearing headphones with a single antenna on the left side and a necktie, He makes do-do-do sounds, increasing in pitch, and lowers back down. *The fourth is wearing a neckerchief with a speaker on it, also monitoring the effect sound it makes. If you look closer at the blue circle, it doesn't look like a perfect circle, but that is alright. It seems to have cyan "tubes" sticking into the back if you look closely. He makes a rough distorted roar. *The fifth is wearing a seeker on his right eye. He is also wearing a futuristic necktie-hoodie. His sound is similar to the first but has a little beat to it. Version 4: The Love The effects are teal with a hint of red. *The first guy has a snorkel on his face, a towel draped over his shoulders, a necklace and a pair of swim trunks. He makes muffled bass sounds. * The second guy has an eye visor and a suit with a tie and a flower attached. It sounds like he's singing "It's enigmatic - never feel alone." in a robotic voice. * The third guy has a French sailor hat and a shirt with a symbol of sabers underneath a heart. He makes a whistling sound. * The fourth has a robot outfit similar to Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo of the duo Daft Punk. He makes digital sounds. * The fifth is a hipster. Wearing sunglasses, a bandana on his head, a beard, and a robe. He also has some tattoos and a wristband on his right arm. He says "Aoh!...Dududududu." Version 5: Brazil The effects are cyan with a hint of orange-yellow. *The first one is a Gaucho. Wearing a hat with a band that has a triangle pattern and a suit with a neckerchief. He does a snare sound with some "mmm" sounds. *The second one is a Samba drummer, wearing a Panama hat and a shirt with a strap with a drum. He makes "tic" and "cic" sounds. *The third one is wearing a beret, a shirt with a handkerchief in his pocket and a scarf. He does a digitally altered tone that sounds a lot like a Stratocaster. *The fourth one appears to be a Caipira. Having sunglasses, a straw hat, and a patterned poncho. He makes a nice tone that sounds like a dulcimer. *The fifth has a floppy hat, a bandana around his neck, and an open suit. He makes a cuica sound. Version 6: Alive The effects are amethyst with a hint of dark orange. *The first one has headphones, a mechanic uniform with overalls and with the kanji radical for "dusk" (夕). He makes a short buzzing bass sound at the start of every loop. *The second one wears a robot helmet and a vest with an undershirt. He makes beeping sounds. *The third one has an owl eye mask and a hoodie with tiger patterns. He says "Dwoop!” *the fourth one has a seal mouth mask with whiskers, a big nose and an oriental costume with a giant beaded necklace. He makes a bassoon sound. *The fifth one wears a VR headset, a T-shirt with an alien face and a watch on his left arm. He makes robotic plucking sounds. Version 7: Jeevan The effects are scarlet with a hint of yellow. * The first one sports a monkey mouth mask, resembling the Hindu god Hanuman, and an ancient-looking costume. He makes bass noises. * The second is wearing an earflap hat and a towel on his right shoulder, He makes Tanpura sounds. * The third appears to be an Indian Hindu monk (Sadhu), Wearing a fuzzy headband with beads that exposes his forehead, which has a Tilaka painted on it. and beard with long dreadlocks also with beads. He also makes a Tanpura sound, albeit deeper sounding. * The fourth has a weird looking turban, a Bindi and a royal outfit. He makes noises like he is singing "come!'' then he sings fun! in echo sounds. * The fifth is an Indian prince, wearing a turban with a gold triangle and also wears a royal outfit with a strap on his left shoulder, He hums with a deep, reverberating, mystical-sounding voice. Category:Main Articles Category:Sounds